Story:Umbran Epidemic/Characters
Main Characters Students/Faculty Tatsuo Ryuu Age: 18 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 176 lbs. Year: Senior Birthday: June 6 Appearance/Personality Ryuu average size young man but has piercing scars around his right eye due from a broken bottle jam by his father, he has like midden length hair enough to cover his scar on his eye. Like every student in school he has on his uniform with his jacket open during the times he wears it. In the winter he wear black T shirt with skull design with some red that looks like blood, black jean pants with a chain hanging out, and a leather jacket and a skull pendent. In the summer is kinda the same, but has on a gray tank top, and his jeans are gray instead. He cold, depress and has no care for other people after the death of his mother. After meeting Kasumi and she started hanging out with him more he start to warm up and becomes a little protected over her. Ryuu has complete hatred against his father, blaming him for his mother's death and always having thoughts killing him. Profile Himura Kamiko Age: 18 Height: 5' 2" Weight: 116 lb. Year: Senior Birthday: August 3rd Appearance/Personality Kamiko is a skinny girl with hair frilly hair dyed red and brown eyes, and dresses quite girly compared to the tomboyish Chiharu. While Chiharu is usually the moody type, Kamiko is more boisterous and will go out of her way to make trouble for her rival. Profile Yamada Akako Age: 17 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 116 lb. Year: Senior Birthday: January 27th Appearance/Personality Akako has fiery red eyes and spiky black hair with the ends dyed red. Profile Yamada Aoi Age: 17 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 116 lb. Year: Senior Birthday: January 27th Appearance/Personality Aoi has deep blue eyes and clean-cut black hair with the ends dyed blue. Profile Shigaya Kyoshiko Age: 17 Height: 5' 1" Weight: 110 lbs. Year: Junior Birthday: May 4th Appearance/Personality Kyoshiko is of average height and build with a fetching face and dark brown eyes. Her long black hair is almost always tied back into two braids. During school hours she wears the school uniform, but outside of school she tends to wear upscale and expensive clothes on the front end of current fashion trends. She is a rather cheerful and popular girl during school, softspoken and rather shy. Though she commands a notorious underground following in certain otaku circles outside of school for her work as a model, she tries her best to remain down to earth, keeping a low profile. A common nickname of hers is KK due to her lengthy name. Her hobbies include reading and assembling miniature figures. Profile Takeshii Souji Age: 17 Height: 6' Weight: 170 lbs Occupation: Student Birthday: February 21st Appearance/Personality Tall and slightly built, Souji has a pale complexion and two-toned light black short hair. His bangs flare out to the side near the back of his head and are almost purely silver. He always wears the standard St. Perry's uniform, but leaves the top button of his blazer unbuttoned and he never wears the undershirt, thus leaving a sliver of his chest exposed at all times. Souji is a proud person and never slouches, a trait which goes along with his height to give him a persuasive and imposing appearance at all times. Going hand in hand with his intimidating appearance and smirking expression, Souji is a charming and persuasive person who has been known to act with hints of scorn and manipulation. He tends to stand back and study those he finds interesting before using any strategy he has in order to get them to open up to him. When he is truly excited about something, Souji tends to get a little passionate and loud. While not very excitable otherwise, he can sometimes be found reading mystery novels and doing homework. Despite his nonchalant attitude, his grades are above-average. Profile An "old friend" of Aerys' by his own words, Souji has returned to Umihana for the first time in years, and has begun to revel in the attention that goes along with such a reunion. His parents were originally normal Japanese salarypeople, but after becoming close friends with the now-deceased Ryuugamines, they became acquaintances to the duo's love of travel. Unlike Aerys, Souji went along with his parents on their travels, and has since become a much more outgoing and confident person, along with the ability to speak more than a few languages. After the death of Aerys' parents, Souji was sent back to Umihana for the start of the school year in order to bolster his studies, as his parents had business to finish abroad before they could return to Japan and settle down again. Now back in his hometown, Souji has found things to have changed a little less than he would have liked, Aerys in particular. He's kept to himself mostly ever since he's arrived, but is still very popular amongst the girls of St. Perry's. Family Mizuki Aki Age:'26 '''Height:'5' 8" '''Weight: 130 lbs. Occupation: TBA Birthday: July 15 Appearance/Personality Aki looks like his young sister with the same black hair and green eyes, however her hair is not as long as Kasumi's and she usually wears a pare glasses to help her read things she have trouble seeing. She always wears a lap coat for work and under it a blazer with a white blouse under it and dress skirt and dress shoes. When she not working she rather have one something more casual, in the winter she has on a violet sweater with pare a jeans and winter boots while in the summer she has on yellow sundress with pare of sandals. Unlike her sister she not as sociable like Kasumi and not as positive like her but she slightly more intelligent. She does act more like a mother to Kasumi then a sister, due to her being 9 years older and their parents are always away from working overseas some what have a dislike to them because they never been apart of their lives but she knows they still love them and try to support them. Profile Kasumi's older sister who agreed to let her live with her on her last year of high school after their grandmother is unable to take care of her while their parents are working overseas. Toketsu Ageha Age: 11 Height: 4' 9" Weight: 79 lbs. Occupation: Student Birthday: June 18 Appearance/Personality Like her brother, Ageha has long blonde hair (pulled into two pigtails) and bright blue eyes. She is a little small for her age. Personality-wise, she has a tendency to be very excitable and overbearing, but her genuine kindness warms Ui's heart. She has a very close bond with her brother, and she looks up to him as a role model. Profile Chiyoe Takano Age: 51 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 132 lbs Occupation: Genetic Researcher at Moirai Birthday: March 25th Appearance/Personality Profile An expert on susceptibility loci, Chiyoe Takano is renowned within Moirai and among the geneticists of Japan for her work. She elected to join Moirai immediately after obtaining her graduate degree and wedding ring from the strangely endearing Nokori Takano in the same month. Priorities were set, though, and the couple remained childless during their early professional lives, working their way up the Moirai ladder. When Sokutei was born, Chiyoe took a very brief maternity leave. It cannot be said that she neglects her daughter, but there is something definitely missing in her maternal instinct - some amount of devotion lost to the laboratory. Their home life is somewhat inverted - Sokutei's duties include cooking and cleaning, while Chiyoe spends most of her time at home studying her files in the basement or obsessing over her Lexus. Nokori Takano Age: 52 Height: 5' 5" Weight: 168 lbs Occupation: Former Genetic Researcher at Moirai Birthday: April 26th Appearance/Personality Profile Ever content to live in the shadow of his esteemed wife, Nokori Takano was in his own right a valuable member of the Moirai community of researchers. Where Chiyoe would innovate, Nokori would replicate, helping to validate his wife's theories and postulates by rigorous test runs. Their cooperation at work was not quite mirrored in domestic life, one marred by general aloofness as opposed to a sharper vice. Sokutei remembers her father as a man at least more empathetic than her mother, but still a man absorbed by his work. Unlike his wife, Nokori never pressured Sokutei into a particular profession, instead impressing upon her a devotion to Buddhism, another quality his wife lacked. Their divorce was quiet and unexpectedly. What perturbed Sokutei most of all was not the suddenness of their separation, but the unflappable normalcy with which her mother continued her life.